vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thierry Vanchure
Thierry Vanchure 'was one a human back in the 1940's and was a good musician, then in a hospital he was sired by Marcel and ever since he has been Marcel's right-hand man and best friend. History Marcel found Thierry Vanchure during the World War II in a hospital. Thierry was dying of a war wound outside the hospital. Marcel turned him soon after. He has been loyal to Marcel ever since and became his closest friend and his right-hand man. Season 4 Thierry first appeared in ''The Originals, as one of Marcel's inner circle members. When Marcel told Klaus that he was now king of New Orleans, and that Klaus was nothing anymore, Klaus responded by biting Thierry, and infecting him, as a show of power. Later, in line with Sophie's plan to overthrow Marcel, Klaus healed Thierry to try to gain Marcel's trust. The Originals Thierry is seen assisting Marcel alongside Diego throughout Always and Forever. Thierry is shown to be very loyal to Marcel, following all of his orders and doing his bidding. Klaus bites Thierry in a power struggle with Marcel, though Elijah later makes a deal with Marcel that Klaus will heal Thierry if Jane-Anne's body is returned to the witches. In House of the Rising Son, Thierry is seen at the party alongside Marcel. He is seen biting the different people at the party and eventually visits Marcel and Klaus after healing the people that were bitten. Thierry says they lost some men. The next day, Thierry and Diego are seen helping with the Tina and Josh situation. When Marcel kills Tina, he asks Thierry and Diego to dispose of Tina's body and they do so. In Tangled Up In Blue, Thierry is seen with Marcel who is getting ready for the party that night. Thierry assures Marcel that no one will come looking for the girl Tina who's dead and the boy Josh who is a vampire now. Thierry then informs Marcel that the 4 Nightwalkers, he sent to look for the Werewolf, haven't come back yet and haven't heard a word from either of them. He then starts by talking about The Originals and then Klaus appears and interrupts hopes he isn't still mad at him for biting him. Thierry then looks at Marcel and ask why he' allowed Klaus to have free entrance to his friend's compound. Marcel then tries to calm them both down and tells Thierry, Klaus is their guest here. Klaus then asked for Elijah back, Thierry interrupts them both and and says it bad to Have three Originals, in town as half the Nightwalkers thinks that Klaus' sister killed ten of them. Thierry then angers Klaus by accusing his sister, but Marcel comes in between them. It is then revealed by the Witch Katie, that they are both in love. Back at Marcel's place, Thierry is seen playing a trumpet at the stairs, Marcel then orders Thierry to have some nightwalkers to come with him to the witches to send a message. He then arrives with a pack of nightwalkers and trash the place, Thierry then goes to where Katie works. He starts kissing her, and tells her Klaus convinced Marcel that the witches are making a move, he then breaks a few things and tells her that he loves and promises her that everything will be okay. Thierry then leaves the place, but once a nightwalker stars feeding from Katie, he starts by pushing him off and then drives a stake through his heart. Thierry is then brought back to Marcel's place where he's having a small party, Diego then goes Marcel and explain the situation and Once Marcel finds out he gets angry at him at want know his side of event. Thierry tries his best to explain why he had to kill the nightwalker and tells Marcel that he din't mean to kill the nightwalker, and tells even after 70 years of friendship, he's still his friend and still loyal to him as he's always been. But then Josh appears and gives Marcel drawing of a spell that Klaus secretly gave Josh to convince Marcel that Thierry has betrayed him. Thierry denies it and tells Marcel that he's never seen that before, but Marcel dosen't believe him anymore and punishes Thierry by sentencing him to 100 years in The Garden. Then when Marcel and the nightwalkers escort Thierry outside, Katie appears and is using her Magic at Marcel and his nightwalkers to save Thierry. Marcel then tries to get close to her, but atie using her magic on him, almost killng him. But the witch Davina gives him strenght enough to be able resist it a little, Katie then hurts Marcel and is about stake while Thierry tell her no and then she is killed by Klaus. Thierry then rushes to her body and hugs her, he's for her. Thierry is then brought to The Garden where he'll spend the next 100 years, like so many other vampires in there. Marcel then asked him if Katie was worth spending a 100 years The Garden and Thierry replied and said. "I loved her." Marcel then put a stake in him and told the man beside him to let Thierry rot in there. Personality Little is known about Thierry's personality, but he is seen to be very loyal to Marcel, always helping him out with a task. Relationships Marcel Katie He is shown to be in love with Katie. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, enhanced sense of smell especially for blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -''' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one; it will not kill them, but it will keep them unconscious for several hours. When they are unconscious, they don't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Name *'Thierry''' is of French and Old German origin, and the meaning is "people's ruler". Appearances Season 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' Trivia *Thierry was bitten by Klaus, but was later healed with his blood. *Thierry is in love with the witch Katie. *Thierry can play the trumpet. *Thierry was once a soldier in the 40's Gallery Pictures The Originals Season 1 Thierry TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus biting Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus biting Thierry Thierry TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x03.jpg Thierrygarden.png Thierry 8 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 9 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 10 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry and Katie Thierry 11 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 12 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 13 TO 1x03.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead